Thank you for the music
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: What one song could do for someone- maybe the words in that tune rang true, for him, it sure seem so. AU Friendship.
1. Thank you for the music

A song fic, that really is kind of written weird. The song is: 'Thank you for the music' By ABBA. Check it out, it makes this short story rather smiley if you've listened to it before.

_I don't own Naruto, and make no profit off this, though I can't say I don't need the money._

* * *

"I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore" Sounded the cool, sweet voice of a man who at the moment was saying back and forth in a kitchen. Singing his soul away to the air around him the people in this lonesome apartment complex never once stopping him "If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before" The blonde boy, of about twenty two sang to himself an apron on his body.

Clad in blue jeans that fit nicely, and a soft yellow shirt on his shoulders. Why was he so happy? One might ask as they surveyed the male spinning on socked feet a frying pan in his hand flipping a pancake into the air catching it in the pan.

Clay was crusted on the counters of the cheep, not-so homey but working apartment. It had two rooms. His bedroom and the main room that connected to the kitchen which doubled as a dinning room. His laundry was done down on the first floor with everyone else's, a key car for the machines. The only people that came over that day the only people that ever talks to him, were the two old ladies in the three roomed apartment next to his own on the top floor of the three story complex. They were old; there fore they weren't around a lot. His loneliness caused severe depression, and artist block had been plaguing him for weeks now.

He was celebrating with these pancakes some strawberries (Expensive things!) and some cheep on sale wine all because that Artists block was defeated. He finished a sculpture this morning and planned on imploding it on the roof later tonight to marvel his successes. That and they were getting a new neighbor- in the nicest of the three apartments on the third floor. He would know because he's broken into it to look around and personally he thought the guy had quite the nice things. Compared to his small one that one was clean, well taken care of and big. Every floor had one of these, and someone was finally renting out the one across from him and the old ladies. Though, this apartment building was still in a shitty neighborhood. And it looked like shit in the back but the front of the building looked great! (For advertisement reasons, all buildings are like that nowadays)

"But I have a talent, a wonderful thing 'cause everyone listens when I start to sing" He bellowed to the walls the sizzling of his dinner time meal making the house smell sweet and sound full of life. Depression however didn't just disappear and he still is fighting with himself about it.

"I'm so grateful and proud all I want is to sing it out loud" He cooed scooping out the pancakes onto a plate before him arranging them nicely on it. The chipped edge ignored as he shit his crappy stove off and washed out the pan.

"So I say Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we?"

He twirled and laughed at himself lifting the plate rather easily walking to the small two-seater table setting his plate on it, arranging the sculpture across from him setting the wine glass down, and moving back to his kitchen (About a foot or so) to cut up those strawberries.

Ah what a wonderful night it is to be!

"So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me!"

_**-Line break-**_

Moving into a new place was always a pain in the ass and for Sasori this was no exception. Rubbing his temples rather annoyed the read head walked down the hallway fumbling with some keys as he did so, catching wind of some noise pausing in the hallway to listen. It was getting louder the closer he got to his apartment door- oh, damn. The neighbors?  
_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk She says I began to sing long before I could talk And I've often wondered, how did it all start?"_ It was good, the singing whoever had the voice, should be grateful. Sasori however wasn't going to like this if he couldn't sleep- that's for sure. Maybe he'd shut up. Yeah.

Walking towards his door he unlocked it and stepped inside, shoed feet hitting hardwood floors, flicking on a light as he slipped them off. "..Welcome home, Sasori." He sighed to himself walking towards the kitchen dropping his things off on the counter listening to the soft sound of the voice though the thin walls.  
_"Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan so I say…" _Grunting He worked around his tie, pulling at it until it came undone, slipping it off and of course sighing again through his nose. What to do, what to do.

_"Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing who can live without it, I ask in all honesty what would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we?"_ This guy was seriously not going to shut up was he?

After a long day at work, one Sasori Akasuna liked to relax, even if his house was only half unpacked. Still in his work slacks and grey shirt, he growled.

Was that his luck or what? Still it was good and whatever angel from heaven gave him a voice he found himself grateful. For is this person- clearly male- was cursed with a voice from hell, Sasori would have to kill him and move again. And damn it all, that was annoying.

"So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me"

In the mean time, Sasori pulled up a chair for the bar he used to have and sat at the small island in his kitchen with his brief-case, popping it open listening to the song as someone from the other apartment stepped out and hit the door next to his.

"Shut it, will yah kid? We're trying to sleep here, yah ass hole!" Now, Sasori shorted, that wasn't something you heard from an old lady every day.

When he only got louder, the one lady seemed to relent and go back into her own home, slamming the door loudly.

_"I've been so lucky; I am the girl with golden hair I wanna sing it out to everybody what a joy, what a life, what a chance!"_ Leaning back in his seat, he crossed his arms behind his head, trying to relax, at least to the sound if he couldn't get away from it.

He was known for a temper, a grumpy manner in which he carried himself but he couldn't help it. How he was raised annoying things and being late where bad, and well he figured they were annoying as shit. Call it a tick but Sasori had to be on time, running late or lagging during the day wasn't something he did. Hard ball or whatever you wanted to call him- that's what he was for sure and he wouldn't deny it.

Shifting slightly in his seat he glared at the wall, rubbing his temples. Right he had a pretty voice but where would that get Sasori? One step closer to being alone the rest of his life, why? Well Sasori wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

Putting it simply he hated most people what made him think he wouldn't hate and or scare this person away?

_"So I say Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing Thanks for all the joy they're bringing"_ Who's to say though, that Sasori didn't have the slightest of chances at friendship with this fool, who sang at the top of his lungs at Eight at night, doing got knows what.

So, here it goes.

Sasori stood from his spot, abandoning his papers walking to the door to go next door to meet this person. This man who had a pretty voice and allowed his voice to defiantly bellow through the entire third floor of this building.

_**-Break line!-**_

"Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty" The blond sang loudly his heart barred into the words, sown deeply into them, annoying further the neighbors he assumed. When in all honesty, he couldn't care what they did to him when he finished his song, what they did to him later had nothing to do with what he did now. And that happened to be singing in his kitchen slash dinning area eating pancakes that were cooling, drinking cheep wine and enjoying strawberries and syrup.

Swaying in his chair, he closed his eyes, holding the wine glass in his hand swiveling the wine in it. "What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we?" It would be his dinner prayer, which he usually didn't ever have but hell! He'd do what he wanted.

Leaning forward he took a deep smell of the food before him and sighed it out licking his lips eyes cracking open. The only visible one being the right one since his rather thick strait blond hair hung over the left.  
"So I say thank you for the music for giving it to me…" Just as he lifted the cup to take a drink, he was startled out of it by the soft but demanding knock to his door. Waiting for a yell or a scold he silenced, the song was over anyways. Shuffling to his feet, He stood and approached the door his food becoming colder by the minute and now this?

"Yeah, what? Hmm?" He snapped as he unlocked his door opening it just a little to peer out at a red headed man standing out there.

The confused coppery red color of his eyes gaze into the surprised blue of his own and the blonde found himself struck, what to say now? The man cleared his throat and without care leaned to the left, "Hello." He said his voice kind of deep, but pleasing to the ears. "You were singing and…"

"What about it? Un? What do you want?" Deidara finished blinking opening the door further. What a change, someone was actually trying to calmly talk to him about the bellowing noise that came from this throat instead of yelling at him. The red head made a cute face (To him anyways) and shook his head, "..I was just going to say I wanted to come meet the person behind the voice." The red head started shuffling his feet a little. " No need to be rude to me." Sasori supplied under his breath looking away from the door and the blonde.

"Oh…." He slumped against the frame, a smile slowly coming to his face. "Un, I'm Deidara." He started holding out his hand, "And yes that was me. You like?" Wiggling a blonde eye brow he shook the red heads hand the scornful looking face easing into a small, dare Deidara say, soft smile. _Beautiful. _

"..Most definitely. I'm Sasori Akasuna. New..to the building." Deidara nodded at him releasing his slightly smaller hand looking at the door next to his. "Oh yeah? No wonder you aren't yelling at me." He laughed then stepping aside a little.

"Well, nice meeting you Sasori? Come in will yah? Haven't had company in a while and heck why not celebrate with someone?" He supplied sweetly bounding away from the door leaving it open before Sasori could protest

Upon entering he cringed at the smell. It was clay and Smokey- like a candle was just blow out but the faint sent of berries was still there. Closing the door behind him he entered more and into the small apartment he emerged cringing at how utterly small this one was next to his own. Then again he did have the sweet-house on the third floor- so this was to be expected was it not?

"Sit, sit, here." Deidara ushered pushing the red head into a chair that was wobbly and creaked under his weight. And Sasori was not some big guy so this chair must be unstable. "Thank you…" Sasori said softly watching as the blond sat across from him and started to eat his pancakes, the red head just staring absently.

Pancakes, and wine, and strawberries this guy either had weird taste or couldn't afford anything more then this.

"Maybe you should come over to my home sometime." Sasori supplied looking anywhere but where the blonde was.

"..I don't get much company. And what better way to learn more about your Neighbors." Sasori murmured under his breath coming up with a good reason to invite the pretty blonde boy over.

Nodding in agreement after some shock, Deidara grinned looking at his plate with a longing then up at his sculpture which the red head was staring at now. It was in front of him, so that, Deidara assumed, was obviously nothing to be shocked over.

What one song could do for someone- maybe the words in that tune rang true. Deidara smirked as he swallowed a nice drink of that wine._ True indeed._


	2. Hated

Okay, because I felt like it, and beause it's just too fun to pass up- I'm actualy updating this stupid thing and making it into I don't know, four chapters? I'm currently working on the third, I'll post it when I'm ready.

The song mentioned in the end is : Hated on the Mean-girls sound track. Ever watch the movie? Don't it reeks. (personal opinion, sorry to anyone who likes it)

_I don't own naruto, and damn it all if I did things would be diffrent._

* * *

Damn, damn, and more _damn_.

My neighbor, to say the least, was, and still is, fucking nuts. He after that lovely half and hour of watching him eat his food, grabbed the still-wet clay before me and clamored up a ladder that lead to the roof. Upon getting there he set the contraption on the ground grinning madly- mind you, told me to stand back and putting his hand together said something along the lines of: Katsu. _Really_. _Loudly._

Then, Boom, the god damn bird blew up, turned to dust. He explained to me that it was Art. Blowing something up was art. _No_, it was not. He said something like 'Art is a bang! Hmm, and you are just too stubborn to admit it!' Before he slammed his door and I entered my own half unpacked apartment.

Two days after this incident I opened my door after it was knocked on to find a small box, with a little, what looked like a bird, on top of it. Before I had a chance to react it just –boom- again and let's just say I was pissed. There is still a black mark on the floor where it exploded along with the card-board box which, sadly, didn't make it.

Two weeks of being in this hell hole and I am already planning on killing my neighbor. Of course, a friend of mine from work had to come over and meet the bitch, had to because he was driving me that insane.

"Come on, Sasori he can't be that bad." Consoled the masked man as he started up the flight of stairs to my apartment, and _his_, need I remind anyone how pissed I was.

"No, Kakuzu, you don't understand..." I pause seeing him in the hallway a smile on his face, leaning against the door ahead of us. _My_ apartment door.

Oh hell no, what did he do? "Deidara…" I growled out making a fist with both hands, the suitcase handle squeaking at the pressure. His blond hair shifted against one side of his face, and tilting his head back he grinned eye narrowed inexplicably.

"That him?" Kakuzu asked me as I started slowly forward with him, trying my best to control that anger, the anger that wanted to badly to lash out and take off that pretty fucking head of his. "Yeah…." I grumble in response, feeling the need to at least answer Kakuzu, however this is his funeral, he has no idea how annoying the blond is, no freaking idea. When I pushed the key into the hole, I peer at him glaring for good measure as he shrugged and pulled back off the door arms crossed, face coy and waiting- for what, I had no idea, that is, until I opened my door.

The second I pulled it back I stood there with wide eyes staring down at a rather large clay model of Deidara pulling some very angry mans head off with, a grin? The faces were done perfectly on the clay and the crumpled body connected to the feet didn't look anything like me, neither did the face.

"Deidara, what the hell." I said slowly looking over at him not moving, yes- I wasn't moving. "That's pretty good." I could hear the amusement in my friend's voice as he leaned in over my shoulder, the tall bastard.

"Oh, un, I thought you might like it. You see, It all started with this argument me and a friend of mine were having." That…explains a lot.

"And he got all pissed off because of some guy, and irritated the shit out of me so.." I pause, what does this have to do with my house? Oh god, he's not- "I locked him in one of the rooms in this place. I made it just in case you wanted to throw it into that room, and get ride of him." I stare, wide-eyed at him, anger starting to boil under my skin. He locked a total stranger in my house- how the hell did he even get into the damn apartment in the first place?!

"What…the fuck…" I said slowly, blinking equally slow as I stare at him my wide eyes turning into the meanest glare I could muster up under these circumstances. "How the fuck did you get into my house…" I think I might have scared him, because his grin was gone and replaced with a frustrated look. Not only that but he got two shades lighter in the face.

"Um-well- I kind of-.." Alright, He was seriously pissing me off. "What?!" I yelled then dropping my suit case on the floor. I saw Kakuzu stepping back from me a little, and into the apartment to do god knows what. He, unlike my neighbor knows better then to make me angry, and break into my house. What kind of morals does this kid have?!

"H-hey, I j-just didn't- you know I kind of-.."

"Spit it out already!" I growl clenching my teeth eyes narrowing further. If looks could kill I think I would have murdered him ten times over by now. I stared as the expression on his face became more flustered and his eye squinted at me lips pressing into a fine line before he spoke.

"I picked the god damn lock on the door and got in! Alright?!" Well, he gets two points for honesty, but he's already in the negative a hundred times over. He shook, with anger I'm sure- and turned around quickly starting for his door.

Oh no you don't

"Oh no you don't! Get over here!" I snap, and I will admit I am being mean but the guy broke into my apartment and locked his insane friend in one of the rooms. In my home! My hand grasped the blond hair that went down his back a little and yanked him back.

"Ow- fuck Wh-what are you doing?!" Turning and walking inside my place, I shoved him- by the hair mind you- in front of me then released the soft blond locks to shove his back to make him keep walking. "Go. Get your damn friend and leave. Take that god-damned shit next to the door with you when you leave, brat."

Through all the whining he was doing while I took him that far, He managed to growl and grow quiet in anger.

His friend, I can't say was any better then he was, the silver haired (Weird, right? Silver?) tall pale, wineish pink color eyed freak stumbled out of the room and the first words out of his mouth when he saw me where: "Fuck you are hot."

Now, needless to say I was embarrassed to hear that- and I could feel my face turn a little pink at the mention of me being good looking at all. "Out. Get out." I growl to him tipping my head forward so my eyes covered my face. That's all I need right now, some freak hitting on me in my peek of anger.

Deidara though, had to say something more- had to didn't he? Couldn't keep that big mouth shut, could he?

"You back off, Hidan." The blonde growled shoving the white haired male ahead of him. "Lets go, un. He's a fucking prick anyways."

And with that, he was gone. Not like it did any good for me anyways- because he left the damn clay thing sitting next to the door.

"Kakuzu?' Shit, forgot about him.

"Kakuzu where the hell- oh…" I turned, and stared at him and that amused twinkle in his eye. Did he honestly think this was funny? I don't see anything funny about-

'_I hate you- I hate you! 'cause I see through to what a fake you are! You disgust me, that's why you must be hated!' _Wait…that was Deidara's voice. That loud bellowing freak was singing a song, and about what? Hating someone. So, he's going to play this game is he?

'_Like a winner of a beauty pageant, you are the one I most admire- but as a poser I can only imagine you wear that crown but you're HEADS OH FIRE!' _

Two can play at this game- my friend. And I am going to win. His hollering and singing was really, annoying for starters and embarrassing. My face- red with what Kakuzu could only assume was anger (Unless he heard there nasty comments) then maybe a little flustered from that- but seriously!

"You have a bigger problem then I thought you did." He cooed quietly from his seat moving his brief case to the table. "And you left your own case outside. I took the liberty of getting it for you. Oh and he left that thing." Kakuzu pointed out making he flinch and grumbled, dry washing my face in annoyance.

"I know, I saw." Huffing quietly I set my glaring eyes on the thing and willed it to just combust right there and disappear.

Come to think of it I'd rather it be in one piece until I get outside. _'Trust me you must be HATED!'_

'_I wish I had your money….'_ Wait a minute! ' _I wish I had your ride.'_ I stand stock still listening with Kakuzu as he continued in the other room. 'I wish I had your boyfriend!' I cringe, gritting my teeth, _'I wish you'd CHOKE AND DIE!'_ Of course he screams the last part more then sings it, but somehow it still works.

'_Dei- dei! You forgot the part where it goes 'you're the real American idol, you're the poor mans Mandy Moore, you're the E true Hollywood story about a two face strip mall whore!' _

Good lord strike me down right now. I can feel the migraine coming on, and take a seat next to Kakuzu who for all it was worth remained calm through this whole experience. When the neighbor finally silences himself after about another hour of going on with songs where the person was hated, or died, he took his leave wishing me luck.

"What that thing when you go out." He paused clicking the suit case shut staring at me thoughtfully. "And what will you do with that 'Thing' exactly?" Bastard is teasing me.

"I'm going to give it back- what else?!" I snap though clenched teeth, shooing him away with both hands.

My jaw hurts from being so tense, and it's starting to get late. I need to eat something and most of my stuff is still not unpacked. Two weeks is a long time, right but I've been busy!

This isn't over- Oh far from it. Little did he know, I'm going to retaliate with more fore then god itself! Or at least make his life a living hell living next to me before I conspire up enough cover-up to kill the prick.

Oh. He gets on my nerves.

* * *

Like it? Great! Review! Hate it? Tell me why! Until next time- Merc is signing out!


	3. A beautiful day

Alright, Chapter three, as I said. But Four wont be up until tomorrow, more then likely. I'm tired and it's getting kind of late, that and I need to expell energy.

_I don't own naruto, and if I did it wouldn't end up like it did._

* * *

I said it wasn't over, did I not? I said I would get my revenge (Pretty much) and come up with a few things of my own to piss him off. Well, here's one. (This of course is after I spent hours finishing my moving in.)

Two days after I got that monstrosity out of my door way and back to him, which knowing the guy (I don't well but from what I've seen) he blew it to tiny iddy bitty pieces. Guh.

Did you catch the sarcasm there?

Here I am sitting with a boom box clicking open the CD player and shuffling through the ones I owned. I won't go listing anything off but let's just say I like some heavy metal music's more then his whimsical bullshit. This otta piss his little ass off. Young bitch.

Now, I'm no old guy- oh no. I'm Twenty four so allow me to indulge a little. So clicking start on the damn player loud rather scream-o music started to blast into my kitchen as I sat and worked on some homework from college. I may have a job- but I still go to school. I don't know anyone who doesn't and if they don't it's usually because they lack the money for it. Oh and if your wondering- the bands name is 'As blood runs black' Lets just say this stuff isn't exactly the equivalent of his voice, more like something to drown it out.

That's right- he was at it again this morning. The song goes, as I recall, something along the lines of:

"_Do you wanna be a star? Dignified In what she does a smile that she brings unaware of what's to come. Tell me, what's to come..."_

Gay shit, basically. I'm sure if I heard the actual stuff- I'd be alright with it but not from him. Nope. I refuse to allow him to bellow out shit like that during the day. So here I am, leaning on the marble counter top papers spread all over the place a pen in my hand reading this text book. Trying to make myself useful other then in the arts. I am an artist, you know- and that doesn't pay well. So I needed to find something else to do, and I got into this anatomy and physiology stuff. I envy peoples bodies sometimes- how much taller they are then me, the blond included. He's about four inches or so taller then I am- and that's saying something for my height because he is still short in comparison to Kakuzu, and Kisame. God I envied Kisame the most sometimes.

Sometimes I wonder how someone like him- the hardcore ass he is all into explosives and art could listen to that that shit he sings all the time. It makes no sense to me.

Shuffling in my tan and red plaid pajama pants (That's right, _Plaid_.) I lazily look around the noise filled room. I'm not wearing much- leaves nothing to the imagination really. Think about it. No shirt, boxers of which you can see the elastic band of because of how low these damn pants go. And they are super baggy- go down to my feet and then some. Too lazy to tailor them myself, if I saw anyone else wearing what I was outside of there home I'd have to say I'd gag.

After about two songs, there was a knocking at my door which I ignored. If it was him I'd want him to suffer a bit more. More knocking this time louder- I can see a frustrated face behind that door, and decided that maybe I wanted to see who it was. The possibility of it being that Old lady a little down the open hallway was high as well. I don't think she could hear it though, the only reason she hears Deidara is because the man lives right next to her.

Swinging the door open, only slightly I peer out of the crack there, raising a brow at what I saw. Deidara, standing there no shoes on- hardly dressed, looking like shit, shivering, Wet- soaking wet, blue eyes on the ground, hair over his face like usual- but not up. I made a face, one that could be called confusion, or being puzzled and concerned, or whatever you want to make of it.

"Deidara…" I say slowly not sure how I should start a conversation- and by god is that blood?! Not to mention..His face is a bit red. God, what the fuck did he do?! Not to mention his lack of anything but that flimsy how see-through shirt of his and those pants. God he's going to soak everything I own but- can't help it, can't help but stare.

Sure enough here I am being concerned, I reach out and grab hold of his arm- there is a deep cut on it from his shoulder down to his elbow, bleeding all over the place- on him and that sorry excuse for a shirt that's ripped and those old ratty jeans that frame his hips in just the right manner. They are slid down, just at the bones that are slightly jutted out on his thin frame. Damn it all am I checking him out? My eyes flicker up to his face, and of course he doesn't meet my gaze- when I need him to.

"What the hell happened?" I ask slowly releasing his arm- and he being him, jerked it back to his body when my hand left the smooth skin.

"Nothing, can't…" He paused looking over to his door. I stare at him for a while- not sure what to do, why should I help this fucker? Why? Because despite what I tell myself I'm not all that much of a heartless bastard. Damn. I need to work on that.

"No, come in." I urge not giving him much of a choice when I grab him and haul his ass into my apartment. It's a good ten degrees warmer I my apartment.

And yes, if you were wondering it is pouring rain outside, you can hear it against the windows but hell- it's late afternoon, and this idiot was walking around outside with no shoes? In the rain no less. "Let me get you a towel.." I grumble heading away from him after sitting him down in a chair. He just flat out refuses to look at me even when I hand him the towel- he just pats himself a little and hides his face in it. Walking past the player, I flick the thing off and all that we both listen to for a while is the rain outside. What do I say to a guy like him?

"…Deidara- what. Happened?" I say in a demanding voice, which made him kind of inch away from me in the chair he sat in. "…Please tell me…" I manage to say without getting stuck on the word- face as impassive as I can get it. There was a long bout of silence, and I wanted to rip his head off.

But, knowing that would get me no where as I sat here, I just stayed in favor of watching him dry himself off slowly, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly when he peered up to look at me through wet hair.

"You know…un.." What? I know what?

"Staring is really impolite." Why that little!!- Deep breath, Sasori.

Shifting off of where I am currently and onto the counter beside him I blink staring forward instead of at him though being this close to me can't be too much more comforting. "I'm still waiting. Answer my damn question, Deidara. What the hell happened?" There was no kindness in my voice, nothing of that kind but he seemed to be pleased with me being at least a little concerned about him because, through all that hair he smiled. How me mangaged it I don't know.

"I was just, taking a walk. And um, I had an accident?" And very slowly, I turn my head and look at him right in the eyes, is he lying? No. So why do I get a feeling that isn't the whole story? Sighing I lean forward and slid from the counter landing as gracefully as I can, turning to make coffee in the pot.

"Well, you should be more careful then. You could get sick and since I found you and you're in my apartment I will be held accountable. I don't want to be held accountable for someone else- got that?" I pause, glancing out of the corner of my eye to look at him. He was nodding that smile turning into a grin. "So, you are going to drink this- hopefully it won't wire you too much, and you are going to sit…" I turn, yank his stupid blonde butt out of the chair and walk him to a small couch in front of a T.V. I set up, and never watch.

Yeah, I like movies a lot more- so there is really no cable on the thing, except what came basic. " ..Right here, and you aren't going to touch anything while I get that drink. Watch this movie and don't move." I let go of his arm and lean back to stare at him, his face was full of questions- ones I didn't want to waste my time answering.

"Right." He said finally turning his head away a little still watching me, like I was going to jump him or something. –snorts- Just because he's got deep eyes, and smooth skin, doesn't mean I'm going to jump him. Turning I start my walk to the kitchen again, and get myself and him a small cup a coffee returning to find that he stripped into his boxers, which were black with these pink pigs with wings on them, and had laid down on the small chair, curling up to gain its warmth.

I stared, I admit it, I stared at him. And I might just have to avoid that couch from now on, too.

"Here, and don't..' I stop to stare at him as he gingerly took it and sat up, legs crossed smiling. "Thanks!" And after that he just held it shivering once.

God damn it.

Sighing with a growl, I turn, yes turn away from the blonde, and walk- with my cup- into my room getting a shirt, turning and walking back throwing it at his stupid head taking my seat to turn the T.V. on and watch some random movie I'd bought and left inside the player.

What? I'm not going to waste my time putting something else in if I know I've not watched the movie that was currently in it yet! No fucking way.

"…Sasori, um..You know I think I should go, this is.." The blonde went to get up and I sent a steely glare in his direction. "No, sit, stay you aren't leaving until this is over. You're my company."

And that was the end of that argument…For now.

Two grueling hours later music started to play at the end of the Movie and Deidara seeming to become his old self again with coffee and the good silence of the movie started to sing it. Why me? Why?! And it wasn't even the same song! Kami…

"…..The heart is a bloom! Shoots up through the stony ground, and there's no room! No space to rent in this town, You're out of luck- and the reason that you had to care the traffic is stuck, and your not moving anywhere.."

Needless to say it was a good song, I was tired and he was well, not.

"Deidara…." I started in a quiet slur, that didn't get his attention very well and I was starting to get a head ache listening to him. So with a flick of the wrist, a really weak move- I shut the T.V. and all off with a few buttons the sound of rain accompanying his voice.

"..You thought you found a friend, to take you out of this place! Someone you could lend a hand in the turn for grace! It's a beautiful day!" He seemed to think on the words, "It's a beautiful day! Don't let it get away, you're on the road…but you got no destination!"

"Deidara!" I shout finally standing quickly. That was stupid, and a wave of dizziness came washing over me. "Please, just shut up.." I say in a gruffy, tired voice turning away from him walking towards my room- he followed like a dog, too.

"What is it?"

Silence, come on Deidara you can do it. Answer.

"What?" I growl out that time turning fully to gaze up at him with an agitated glare. He did that to me- made me irritated, agitated angry and annoyed but some how I always find myself caving. Damn this kid.

"Can…" He paused, and I squint a little to make my glare harden basically saying without words to spit it the fuck out.

"Can I sleep with you?" Okay, I faultered. Leaning to the left a little my eyes shot open wide and for a moment I just stared at him like he was crazy.

Must of given a bad impression because he quickly rebuffed with "N-never mind it's stupid forget it." Oh, oh damn.

How long has it been since I've casually slept with someone? Just to cuddle? And that word sounded so wrong and it was so fucking wrong but I caved anyways feeling kind of guilty. "No, wait." I shake my head and sigh holding but both hands my red hair falling into my eyes a little. "..You can just…caught me off guard."

Looking up at him then, I was shocked and pleased (Though I didn't show it) to see that he was smiling again, with glee. At least he wasn't sad anymore.

"It's nice not to be so alone…" Deidara cooed softly to Me and I turned ignoring him as I fumbled over myself, slipping into the bed without flicking on any lights. It took him a couple of minutes but he managed to get there and curled into the mattress with a loud sigh of pleasure.

"Man, Sasori no danna, hmm, your bed sure is fluffy." He shifted and turned to face me, his hair falling out of his left eyes way. Staring at him with a strait face, I shrug and shift to lay on my back staring at the ceiling. This was awkward.

"Good night, Deidara."

Can't say I didn't like it though, that would be lying. And Akasuna no Sasori doesn't Lie. Pift.

* * *

Like it? Good, Reveiw! Hate it? Tell me why! For now I'm signing out! -Merc


	4. soundless

Sorry, I know I said I'd have it by; oh what a day ago? But yeah. Now the story is complete! Sorry for my incompitance!

_I don't own Naruto, nor do I wish too, really._

* * *

It's been a few months since that incident in my house, and it hasn't happened since.  
It's also, colder then shit outside now. I say this because winter is a bitch. All the rain in autumn turned into snow when we hit early November. Today it's actually sometime in early December, and I'm sitting here in my nice warm house working on a project with Itachi Uchiha. A rich kid from town who happens to go to the same collage as I do in an attempt to get some Doctorates degree in Physiology and mental health. Personally, I think he's a fucking nut himself. I like my Anatomy but we both have to take this rather simple class on the human brain; and both of us are sitting here doing just that, learning about the human brain.

Alright, it's more like reviewing what we've learned and just helping one another out with it. It's funny though, as we both sit here and talk to each other in our mono tone voices, how quiet it is otherwise. That's right folks; Deidara stopped singing his lungs out three weeks ago. He's been silent as a mouse- and I take this as a good thing though something has been nagging at me these pass few weeks as well. Telling me all too silently that there might be something wrong; hinting at something wrong in my brain. I deal well though and took this just as me being a pessimist and always taking doubt and thinking bad things. I do that a lot, and Itachi always makes it a point to well, point it out.

Ah back to what we were doing.

Shifting on my butt I glance up at the dark haired student and frown at him. It's just too quiet, and he knows I'm starting to worry. Without looking up he opens his mouth and calmly states: "If it's too quiet, Sasori why don't you turn something soft on as background static."

As much as that seems like a good idea it makes he realize how much I actually enjoy that blondes loud bellowing in the night. He was the constant background noise that made this apartment seem lively- now, these past three weeks I've been feeling lonely, and secluded again. And we were friend right? I should worry.

"Alright." I murmured darkly, getting up to turn something on and it was just my luck though- at that moment the door was knocked on- no pounded on. Hardly the welcoming knock I'd say. Growling in my throat like a feral cat, I stomp to the door and unlock the many locks on it. (That's right I re-enforced my damn door) swinging it open just a little to stare out at the tall, albino man that was first trapped in my house. He blinked at me with those pinkish wine eyes and made an angry face. "Fucking, you're name's Sasori right?" I stare and glare at him- though he seems very unaffected. So much so in fact that he kind of shifts and looks down the hallway once then back at me. "Well?" He shot in an impatient tone. So much for being a daunting neighbor to this freak, wait, did he even live here? "Yeah what of it? It was Hidan, correct?" Right he'd heard the Blonde idiot say his name that day.

The man made another face at me and promptly grabbed and flung me into the hallway. Needless to say I was angry.

"What…was that?" I growl out at him gathering myself a bit. Now composed I stare at him with a glare, straitening out my shirt and pajama shorts. It's freezing out- so I am shivering a little, how this guy can just not wear a shirt is…amazing. In it's own way.

"Come on, fucker- you're his neighbor be hospitable." Hidan grumbled pushing me towards his door standing back.

"What? Why don't you get Deidara yourself?" I ask, not that it wasn't something anyone else wouldn't ask as well.

"Because…he…won't open the door for me? Fuck- fuck you I'm leaving." That's a way to go, Hidan, throw a hissy-fit and leave.

And he did, huffing turning and stomping away from me, leaving me to stand in front of the blonde's door and stare in wonder. Can't help but think there is something slightly off about this, and all. If he won't open the door for Hidan, why would be do it for me? I'm nothing special.

So, curiosity getting the better of me I knock and wait. After two minutes I knock again, harder this time and lean in to the door to listen for anything face impassive. I'm starting to become impatient with him. Sighing in irritating I turn to leave and the door makes a small 'clicking' sound. That sounded a lot like the dead-bolt on my own door and when I Turn back to stare the door is pulled back just a little, one blue eyes staring out at me.

"Deidara…" I mutter slowly, not sure what to do.

He narrows his tired looking eye, and in this light I'm not sure if I'm seeing things or not- but it looks a little glassy like someone who is about to, or just finished, crying. If I was any other person I would have jumped to conclusions, but I didn't I just gazed at him in a semi-patient manner arms crossing.

I'm telling you- its fucking cold! And in any case something is wrong with Deidara. He's not speaking and I turn to leave yet again, "Look- if you don't want to be bothered fine." I grumbled out, stopping dead in my tracks, eyes wide when a hand lightly grips the back of my shirt. I'm not a soft guy, nor do I do well when comforting people but that doesn't mean he doesn't want me to try right?

Turning slowly, I blinked confused at the blond- who was hardly dressed might one add. I can't help but feel pain for how he looks; cold and lonely, and desperate for some kind of interaction. Nibbling on his lower lip- he lets his hand slip away and draws it close to his body, the slab of yellow hair that covers his one eye making so I can't see his face when he turns a little to the side.

"I…Want to come in? It's cold…" Deidara offers, standing there fidgeting slightly with himself. Who am I to deny him that courtesy? The one of company- the one everyone in the town before this of my childhood refused to give me in my time of need? It would be wrong and I might be a bit cold-hearted at the core but no one deserves that kind of loneliness.

"Why not? It couldn't hurt." I say confidently turning to follow him into his apartment. Upon entering I find I'm in a cold environment still, as he locks the door and slinks past me into the living area, where he fiddles with something in the kitchen like area, getting a cup of hot tea for himself- handing one to me as he passes. Making my way beside him I kind of just...keep to myself, not wanting to make this any worse.

"Deidara...What's, err- wrong?" I finally manage after watching him nestle himself into blankets, blowing over the rim of the tea cup. Can't say he doesn't look like a wounded kid when he does that. Shifting in his pile of blankets, that looked too worn and old to be something from anything but a pawn shop, he gazes down into his tea cup, turning away from me a little. I sit now, on the floor to stare at him some.

"It's nothing, really." He tires to reassure me taking a sip of the tea, as do I to silence myself to think on what to say back to him. "At least give me an explanation as to why you've stopped singing." I say trying to lighten the mood. His head turns slowly, as if he is peering at me through that wave of yellow over his face. I take this as a time to explain myself. "..It was a…good kind of background noise. Can't say that I favored it all the time but, I have missed it over these few weeks…a little bit." I added that last part because he faced he fully again, one exposed blue eye curious.

A blush pushes to his face and he ducks his head a little, and in a sheepish manner fiddles with the blankets. "Jus' trying to get by is all…un.." That's a bit heart-breaking to hear. Trying to get by? "If you needed help with things you could have said something." I state narrowing my own eyes at his down-cast one. "You can't…help me with this stuff, alright!" he snapped becoming moody so suddenly. How that of could angered him, I have no clue.

What did I say about me and comfort? What did I say? I _suck_ at it. Those, friends, weren't just words.

"And why not?" I snort hotly, setting the tea cup on the ground, my hands folding in my lap. God how aggravating. Watching him, he seems to hesitate and he also sets his cup to the side, on this hard half-wood half-concrete flooring below us. It isn't an insulator, either so I'm still pretty cold for myself.

"Because that therapist couldn't even help me…" He mumbled glaring at the cup he'd set down, shifting to nestle deeper in the covers around him. If I wasn't supposed to hear it I did and that kind of, shocked me. For starters: When did he even go to the Therapists? And why?

So, I asked. Call me blunt but I don't like beating around the bush, okay?

"What? When, why?" That didn't come out exactly right. I sounded rushed and with in an instant I dry wash my face in shame sighing. "Sorry, sorry.." I begin, only to get cut off by the soft, almost not there reply of: "early morning, depression.."

Well. Fuck me.

I almost instantly feel bad about how I treated him at first, so cruel, so rude, and yet here he was being all depressed. And I didn't even realize; fuck. "Oh…." I muttered looking around like a lost idiot. "Um, for…how long?" That wasn't my place either, to ask such a question but he answers anyways.

"…Two and a half years…" Okay, so maybe I just made it a little worse and didn't cause it but I can't help but feel a little bit bad for how I acted.

Shifting I get on my hands and knees and crawl over to him, pushing him to the side to slip into that blanket cocoon he'd made himself. The puzzled and shocked expression on his blonde face was to die for- "Sasori- hmm, what the he-!" I hush him with a finger, and with a jerk pull some of those overly-warm covers over my shoulders gazing to the side a bit. Hopefully he will just let this go, this act of kindness. Because I don't feel like explaining myself. "..So these weeks are a…hmm, bad time?" I ask slowly and without hesitation he nodded, lips pressed into a fine line when I look at him. He seemed like he was on the verge of crying his eyes out. Oh, crap what did I do? Did I say something wrong? Shit.

"Deidara- shit, don't cry I'm sorry I just-!" And without allowing me to finish he lunges at me and grabs my torso in a bone-crushing hug making a loud sobbing noise into my shirt. I sputter frozen in place, arms up not sure what I should do. Hug him back? That would be the proper thing to do, was to hug him back but- I don't want him to get too attached.

And here I go, I defy myself and hug him with easing tension as he cry's into me, "N-no, u-uhn.." He manages through deep haggard breaths and sobs. I did not know men could cry like this, I mean I know men cry just not in such a womanly fashion- most of the time. "D-don't..B-be-ee s-so-rry!" He sobbed crying harder it seemed. I'm surprised he can even breathe with how he sounds. Leaning back a little I slowly start to rock him and rub at his back, not sure if there really was much more I could do or say. I still have no idea what was bothering him so much.

After a few minutes of this went on, and I could feel my patience slipping he calms, hiccupping once or twice to calm his aching lungs. I'm sure they must hurt from the strain of his voice and how hard he was actually crying on me. My shirt, now wet with tears crinkles more in his grasp as he eases his arms away a little to clutch at the fabric like a small child would do to there security blanket.

Crap, Itachi's still waiting for me to come back.

"Deidara…" I murmur quietly into his ear feeling a shiver rack his body. Is he cold? "…Deidara I have someone waiting for me in-Ow, Deidara!" He- that little jerk pushed me! At the mention of someone else he pushed me away giving me this dirty look from hell. Another mood swing? I swear he is just a big fat man-looking girl, a very pretty, majestic man looking girl with a nice voice. Man- I better not get too attached myself. 'Get out, Un. Go to your stupid.." not finishing He growled frustrated with me turning away to sulk.

"I don't know what your problem is, Deidara but all I was going to ask was if you wanted to come back to my apartment? I can't leave him there. He's my study partner." His head snapped to look at me, eyes wide in wonder, before dropping a blush coming to his face. "..Oh…" I smirk at him and stand, holding out my hand.

"Oh, is right idiot. Come on. I'm not leaving you alone to freeze in here." I grumbled to him and his face lit up a little as he took my hand and I pulled him up and into my arms. Yes I hugged him this time. Bite me, jerks don't think perverse thoughts! "Deidara…If you feel lonely just come over. Knocking first would be nice, though." I add as an after thought not wanting to give him some incentive to break into my home again, however he did it the first time- I'm still not to sure. He nestles into my grasp and nods quietly, muttering and 'Okay' for good measure I'm sure and with that in mind I walk him back to my apartment.

--

Two long hours later, and Itachi and I are packing things up. Deidara sat curled up on the chair away from us staring ahead of himself with a dazed expression. "Is he alright?" Itachi asked me, leaning in to whisper.

"..I think so." I say kind of unsure of myself- can you blame me? He spent a good twenty minutes in my arms crying and sulking and just being moody.

"He looks. Kind of manic.." Itachi started slowly zipping up the bag he brought with him. I glare, "Itachi..don't you start.." He looks from Deidara to my angry face back to Deidara's offish one and narrows his eyes. "You like him..." And with that he left me, my mouth a gape eyes wide. What kind of sick accusation is that?! The kid is obviously depressed, just because I made him feel better doesn't mean he likes me, let alone that I like him. Sure I don't get around to doing that often and right it's a tad strange but- man.

I do like him a little don't I?

Okay, face up, Sasori- just go over there and tell him what you think. Clear it up while he's here, in a dazed half-listening state.

Walking over to him, I kneel in front of his tired from. His eye turns from nothing to looking down at me in a sleepy, curious manner. Licking my lips slowly I clear my throat and sigh. There is always going back. "What?...hmm?" Deidara asked quietly lifting a hand to knuckle his eye. "Deidara- I.." He yawned and sunk to the side a bit. "Hmm?" He's tired.

"I…" He stares at me, "I think I.." I pause sigh frustrated and stand. "I think we should go to sleep now." I mutter turning from him walking through the room- leaving the rest of my own mess out and enter my bed room quietly. I hardly know him and I have a school-girl crush on the guy! How embarrassing and how childish! I can't stand when things like this happen to other people- let alone me? What will people think of me, what will he think of me?

Unbeknownst to myself, Deidara walked right up behind me and prodded a finger into my back, enticing a jump on my part. "..Move…un.." He said softly shifting on his feet when I did, crawling into the bed like a child- sliding under the covers quietly. After this he doesn't move, doesn't say a word. And I- like a fool- take this as him sleeping.

By the time I get myself cleaned up and ready for bed I am sitting here, the covers over my legs staring at him. "..Deidara…" I say softly and he doesn't respond. Again my mistake. "Deidara, this is crazy but- I think I might like you…" I murmured running a hand through my red locks falling back against my pillow with a sigh. Closing my eyes, I don't realize he's moved until he is half-on me perched up on one arm staring down at my face.

Ho-ho-ho! I blush hard enough to match the color of my hair, when I crack my eyes open a little to stare up at his blue eye. That eye that is now filled with concern and, I don't know what else. "Sasori danna…Hmm.." He starts quietly, leaning down a little narrowing his eyes. The other one is finally revealed as he gets closer, and my are they both very pretty. "..I think I like you too.." He said against my cheek, placing a small kiss there before flopping back against the bed beside me, curling up to my side like a kitten. "Good night, Sasori.." He yawned out turning over to press his back against my side.

My eyes are wide, like saucers, then narrowed sharply as I glare into his back.

'The bloody tease!' I can't help but think as I turn onto my side hugging into his back a little. "..Night- brat."

Again, I feel awkward. This is the second time we've shared my bed- the second time and I as awkward as I feel can't help but think this is a good thing.

* * *

Like it? Review! hate it? tell me about it!


End file.
